User talk:Zaewen
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Rift Wardrobe Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Exceptionally nice work I know it's been a while since you've made this site but I'm here to say thanks, and I can't believe the idiocy and ignorance of the people who've labeled your wonderful work as suspect because of the advertising and other bullshit that is put up by Wikia, which has absolutely nothing to do with what you've created. I don't want to think about how much time and effort you've put into meticulously taking all those high quality screenshots, not to mention the effort made in getting a preview preview of all the sets (and working out which pieces fit with each set) on the most 'neutral' race in terms of body shape and then setting up this site with all these screenshots. Anyhow, keep up the good work - it is greatly appreciated, even though any such expressions of such may be few and far between. -JL (GWiki) 14:45, July 21, 2011 (UTC) just wanted to say, damn that dye page was impressive. consistently formatted and everything, and clearly shows exactly what i was looking for. Thanks! -a random guy wandering around this wiki. Stopping by to say hello Hello there! Just wondering if you still frequent this Wikia. I love the amount of detail and wide number of screenshots you have of armors. Ioyka (talk) 21:36, September 20, 2014 (UTC)